The invention relates to a process for making a substrate capable of accepting sublimatable inks which may be exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light and more particularly relates to an article and a process for making a coated substrate which has been subjected to curing by an electron beam (EB) or ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
It is known in the prior art to transfer sublimatable inks to a coated substrate wherein the inks on the substrate provide designs of selected indicia thereon. The indicia may be in the form of art work, advertisements, slogans and the like. However, after transferring the inks to the coated substrates, in order to protect the indicia from fading over time from ultraviolet radiation, clear films or conventional solvent-borne coatings have been used to cover the indicia coated substrate.
Generally, for the ink sublimation process, a desired design using a sublimatable ink is first printed onto a paper backing sheet by conventional printing techniques. The paperback sheet having the sublimation ink thereon is then transferred under heat and pressure from the backing sheet to the article upon which the design is to be imprinted. After the ink has been transferred to the selected article, such as a wood, ceramic, plastic or the like, the product can be utilized indoors. If fade resistance to UV exposure is required, the product can be coated or a clear film, such as a polypropylene film, is then placed over the ink printed indicia and under heat and pressure is adhered to the ink faced surface.